Remembering You
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Short Sora/OC oneshot; takes place during KHII, around the time of Sora's awakening. A year after they first met, and after forgetting him for a while, Alex remembers Sora.


_"You promise I'll see you again?"  
"Promise."_

* * *

Alex woke up in her bedroom in Twilight Town after yet another of the strange dreams. In every one of them, she was with the same boy; the boy in red, with spiky brown hair, and eyes blue as the ocean. She knew him; she had last seen him almost a year ago. But for a short time, she had forgotten him completely. Now she remembered everything about him…except his name. In the dream she had just had, the two of them were saying goodbye to one another.

Every morning, after waking up from another of the dreams, she would struggle to remember his name, to no avail. All she could remember was that he was a very good friend who she had fought alongside throughout their journey across different worlds last year.

After getting up and dressed, she tossed a bag of munny into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. Today was the last day of summer, the festival, and she was supposed to meet some of her friends so that they could go. On her way to the door, she noticed her Star Shard hanging from its chain on the knob of a dresser drawer. The star-shaped, blue-green prism had been her way of traveling to the different worlds. Alex took it down and hooked it to the belt loop of her capris, not knowing why. She was about to turn and head for the door again, but stopped when she noticed an envelope addressed to her resting on top of her dresser.

She tore it open, pulled out the note, and read:

Take the train to begin another journey.

It had no signature. Just a message telling her to skip the festival and head to the train station instead. She stood there, holding the note, wondering what she should do. Disregard the note and meet up with her three friends as planned? Or take the train and find out where it would take her? She decided, what with all the dreams she'd been having of the boy whose name she couldn't remember, to take the train. She headed out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door into town.

On her way up to Station Heights, she saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette on their way to the festival. They stopped and waved her over.  
"Hey Alex! Ready for the festival?" Olette asked.  
"Yeah, let's get going!" Hayner cried.  
"Sorry guys, but… I'm not going to the festival." Alex replied.  
"How come?" Pence asked. "You've gone every other year. And you're gonna miss out on the games and funnel cake!"  
"I'm taking the train out of town. I really have to go."  
"Is it really that important? Can't you go tomorrow?"  
"No, I can't."  
"Where are you going?" asked Olette.  
"I don't know. But I just know I have to go. Something's waiting for me."  
"Don't tell me… this is about that boy you can't remember, isn't it? Seriously, when are you going to give it a rest? He's not real." Hayner rolled his eyes.  
"He is! We traveled to the worlds together!"  
"You made it all up, I know it!"  
"You don't know if he's real or not, Hayner." Olette reasoned.  
"It's just some crazy girl fantasy! She needs to get over it."  
"I'll make sure you meet him when I see him again." Alex huffed. Before turning back towards the station, she said goodbye to Pence and Olette, ignoring Hayner completely.

"Seriously, why does she get so touchy about that guy?" Hayner asked as he looked back at Alex before the three of them continued on to the festival.  
"She really thinks it's all true." Pence said. "It all sounds crazy to me."  
"She told us that she'll make sure he meets us. Maybe we'll run into him." Olette said.  
"Yeah, sure we will. Hey, maybe that weird kid we ran into earlier is her mystery boy." Hayner laughed.

* * *

Alex was at the station ticket window, exchanging some munny for a student ticket. She was still upset at the fact that Hayner didn't believe her. She didn't think anyone had, really. It was a seemingly crazy story, but she knew it was true.

After a few minutes, her train arrived in the station, and she boarded it quickly. It was the only train for the day, so she was positive that it was the right one. After a seemingly long ride, she got off the train and found herself outside of a large and mysterious tower. She quickly walked up to the door and knocked. The door creaked open.  
"Come in." a voice echoed, reverberating down the large, winding staircase that took up most of this particular room of the tower. She walked inside, shut the door behind her, and then started climbing up the staircase.

The staircase was much longer than she had expected it to be; it went on and on. After passing through two small rooms, she finally climbed what must have been the final staircase and entered a large door at the very end of it. She found herself in a wizard's workshop, and in the center of the room was a long, large table with a throne-like seat on one side, and three smaller seats on the side near her. In the large chair sat a wise-looking sorcerer with a long grey beard and flowing blue robes. In the other three chairs were three people she hadn't seen for a long time. They were getting ready to have tea and cake.

In the center of the row of three sat the one person she had missed most of all. A boy in red, with spiky brown hair. And upon seeing him, she remembered his name: Sora.


End file.
